A New Way Of Life
by Nae'ka
Summary: Stan's life has never been worse... when he finds a note from an old friend. Could this be fate? Curly Goth x Stan, Rated for sex in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A New Way Of Life

Summary: Stan's life has never been worse... but what happens when a Goth from his past decides to change it? .....Naughty things, of course. This is kinda PWP until I write another chapter... hehe...

Rated: M!! This is the first actual lemon I've ever written!

Warnings: Men making love to other men!! WOOT!

Notes: They're older here. yeah. Stan is 23 and Evan (the curly goth, you guys) is 24.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tried to pull my arms apart, but found that he had tied them tight enough to restrict any sort of movement. I had known that he had a thing for me back in high school, but I certainly didn't expect it to go on this long…

"E-Evan…" Calling out to him was pointless, he was still in my living room, digging through God knows what. The jacket of my business suit was long gone and my once very neat white shirt was hanging off my shoulders. My tie? Oh, it was the bindings around my wrists. He told me that it ties me to my conformist lifestyle, so there's no difference here either. I was glad to be leaning against the headboard of my bed, or this might have been quite a comfort-compromising situation

I still had my pants on, but after the heated kissing a few minutes ago, I wanted the damn things off. I needed this release, more than anything, more than I had known…

"What?" My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when he entered the room again. The feeling of lust increased, but the feeling of fear came back. Lacking in experience when it comes to gay sex, I had all sorts of images of what could possibly go wrong.

"Where have you been?" I asked as calmly as I could. All I received in return was a dark chuckle. He knelt down in between my legs, showing me a small trace of a smile. It suited him well…

"I take it you're ready, then?" he asked coolly. I nodded a little too eagerly, causing my neck to throb for a moment.

He moved his knees underneath my thighs, moving me so that my bare neck touched the freezing headboard. It sent shivers down my spine.

He started kissing my neck softly and I began to think about everything I had ever heard about what men could do in bed. I remembered Kyle starting to tell me about it a few weeks ago, but I told him to shut up… I wasn't gay.

When I felt Evan begin to suck on my Adam's apple, I began to re-think my sexuality. This was incredible. Better than any foreplay Wendy had ever attempted…

"You're so beautiful. Why do you waste your soul away in a cubical? Living out your life like a trapped animal… You're just a pet to the corporations… Nothing but an ant in a tiny plastic box." I decided not to remind him that I was fired that day. I loved the way he was talking. His voice was deep and full of pity… but I could tell he was going to 'save' me. My breathing came to me a little harder than usual.

Pulling away, he looked over my body, his expression was unreadable. The buttons on my shirt were all undone, and the still-goth-at-age-24 pulled it as far as he could down, leaving it hang near my bound wrists.

He then pulled off his own jacket, throwing it to the floor. Soon, we were both topless.

Despite being so skinny and pale, he was really hot…. Actually, that might have attributed to his sexiness. He noticed my expression and slowly pressed his chest to my own, making sure that I could feel his skin move against mine. His fingers made their way up my stomach and to my nipples. I gasped as he twisted one between two of his rough knuckles.

Evan's soft curly hair tickled my chin as he pulled me down to a laying position. His knees were still under my thighs, however, so my legs were in an uncomfortably open arrangement. I wrapped my legs around him, trying to relieve some of the awkward feeling. This caused him to sigh into my ear, sending goose-bumps down my neck and over my torso.

I felt somewhat helpless, lying there with no way of using my hands. But it was probably for the best. I'm known to do stupid things with them during moments of great passion.

Maybe _that's_ why Wendy left me…

Anyway, his hand wandered from my stomach to my crotch, making me moan and writhe beneath him.

As much as I hate to admit it, Cartman was right about me being a bitch. I guess I needed to be topped in a relationship to really be able to enjoy myself.

He unzipped my pants and quickly disposed of them as well. "Stan. Look at me. I want you, too." He gestured towards the growing bulge in my pants, "But if I'm going to bring you all the way, I want to know that this won't be the last time. I want to know that I can keep you." I couldn't really think, so I just stared at him blankly for a moment, before nodding slowly. He sighed and lay on top of me, nuzzling my neck with his face. "I'll pull your pieces together." He mumbled softly, "I'll fix this conformist life of yours. You won't have to go back to her, just because of how lonely you are. I won't let you."

As touching as this was, I was still pretty horny. "Hmm…" is all I gave him. This seemed to be enough, as his fingers started to move again, this time making their way under my boxers.

His surprisingly warm fingers wrapped around my cock. My back arched up and I let out a loud moan. Being the bottom now, I was allowed to do that, right?

He started moving his palm against my length, his callused hands causing a nearly unbearable friction to heat my entire body. My breath was coming in quick, shallow pants now, and my mouth was watering.

As he continued to drive me insane with his hand, he brought his lips to mine, kissing me as roughly and as deeply as was appropriate. His thin lips reminded me that there was more to him than his hand, right now. I turned my head away from my new-lover and moaned again.

"Evan, I-ah… I w-want more… take off…" I felt a slight hint of hesitation, wondering if this was going too far… "I want more s… skin…" He raised an eyebrow before looking down at his own dark jeans.

I was lucky, he didn't get mad! He pulled them off, showing a pair of rather tight, black boxer-briefs underneath. It appeared he was enjoying the contact as much as I was. The warmth that invaded every inch of my body continued until even my throat was hot enough to dry out… but with the constant kissing, it didn't.

I suddenly had a strong urge to touch him, as much as I possibly could. My fingers even started to twitch intensely with the feeling. I licked my lips and tried to ask him to untie them, but before I could, he was taking off my boxers. My mind started to shut down again as he leaned down to my now-exposed erection and kissed the tip… Then licked it.

"Ah… Evan! Oh-oh my god…" I had never quite experienced anything like it before. I couldn't control my body as my waist bucked up, nearly touching his mouth again. He laughed quietly.

"Don't worry, Raven, you'll get more…" Evan then slowly dragged his tongue against the entire length. He continued teasing me like this for a while. I wanted so much more.

Kyle might seem like a shy person at first, but if what Cartman says is true, they've done things even Damien would blush at. I wanted something to brag about, something he wouldn't be able to call 'curious experimentation' like he did when Kenny got a blowjob from Craig. I wanted to go all the way.

"Ev…. Mnn… Evan, hold… on…" He stopped his assault and moved back up towards me, briefly bringing our crotches together. I wrapped my legs around his waist again, taking note that even though our faces met, my balls could probably touch his bellybutton… his furry, soft and fit bellybutton.

"What is it?" He was out of breath, too.

"I want… I… I want you inside of me."

xxx

I woke up, every inch of my body sore, and much of it bruised from biting kisses the night before. He wasn't here.

I sighed. Maybe it was for the best… He certainly gave me the night of my life, I'd never forget it… or forget him…

"You up yet?" I smiled as he came into the room with a bowl of left over chili in each hand.

"That's not exactly breakfast, dear."

He scoffed. "Who decided what should be for breakfast and what shouldn't? I'm not going to conform to some British guy's idea of what food I should eat in the morning."

I started laughing out loud, I couldn't help it. It was something that I asked for, sleeping with a Goth kid.

We ate chili in bed that morning (it was still morning! I actually got up at 9am on a Saturday!!) and started talking about our future plans together…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I kinda wanna write another chapter, but I'm not sure. Tell me if you want me to!


	2. The Morning After Pill

**Chapter 2:**** The Morning-After Pill**

I sighed into his arm, setting my empty chili bowl on the bed-side table. Turning back to face him, I began to think of how he even got here, the day before.

That day started out all right, I got up as usual, took a shower, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and checked my calendar. Then I called Wendy. She was acting bitchy as usual, yelling at me for not getting a raise. Apparently she wanted to go on a vacation, to take the stress out of our lives. But because I went with Kyle to the casino a week ago, it would never happen.

Unfortunately, I didn't even have time to get my coat off before my boss called me into his office to tell me I had lost my job.

The second I got into my car, I started to cry. I thought that if anyone was going to be understanding, Wendy would be.

She wasn't.

The crying didn't stop after the phone call, which ended with me being single. Actually it didn't even falter as I continued driving. I didn't want to go home, so I ended up back at my parent's house. I was slightly shocked; I wasn't even thinking while I was driving… that couldn't have been safe.

Well, I was welcomed home by my father, who invited me to watch 'the game' with him. I skipped out, instead opting for the comfort of my old room, which had been made into a make-shift guest room.

It hadn't changed much, the bed still in its same spot in the left corner and dog hair still decorating the floor. Though, my posters were taken down and the walls painted white.

That's when I started digging through my old boxes of notes from school.

I found several from Kyle, Kenny and even Cartman. I found a few from Wendy, but didn't want to stir up any more emotion in myself, so I quickly moved on.

But what really caught my eye was an envelope with my name written in neat and fancy words. It appeared that I had never even opened it.

There was a sheet of regular notepaper inside, with the same pretty writing sprawled over it.

It was a love letter, from Evan. I sat there wondering how I could have possibly never read it. Maybe my life wouldn't be so fucked up right now if I had stuck with the Goths.

You see, they started their own AM radio station. They were sick of dealing with 'conformist' radio stations.

It was a major hit. Many larger corporations have tried to buy them out, but they won't give in. They've jump-started many small businesses in their area, through cheaper commercials. I guess they've been having a lot of trouble with the people who own Disney, ESPN and Nickelodeon and such. Yeah, it's apparently all the same company.

They show up to work whenever they feel like it, they wear whatever they feel like, they talk about whatever they feel like and they'll play whatever music they feel like.

Who would have thought the Goth kids from South Park could become national heroes? They now broadcast online, as well.

Anyway, I noticed that he had his cell phone number at the bottom of him. I heart seemed to die in my chest. I had always known he liked me, but love? A Goth admitting to love?

It seemed quite impossible, but there it was, in fancy, poetic writing.

I set the note down and cradled my head in my hands. Maybe I could still try calling him… Or maybe he's had to change his number because of how famous he had gotten.

I could still try, I remember thinking. So I did.

"What." Was the answer I received.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I had fallen asleep again, this time waking up pressed against his chest. I could still smell the sweat from last night, covering us both.

I looked up to see if he had woken yet, but it seemed he had never fallen back asleep.

I shifted awkwardly in his arms.

"You've been watching me?"

"Yes…." He paused for a few seconds. "Your lips twitch in your sleep. It's hot."

I blushed and buried my face into his chest. My mind wandered back to Kyle. I couldn't wait to call him and tell him everything that happened last night. I pussied out of anal, but we got pretty damn far. I was positive that he'd be more impressed with me than he was with Kenny.

Finally, I pulled myself away from Evan and threw my feet over the edge of my bed.

He chuckled behind me, "Leaving so early?"

I looked at the clock, '12:45'. "Well, you know what they say; 'Early bird gets the worm.' Do you have to work today?" I asked as sweetly as I could. It was important that I start job hunting again, but it could wait one more day…

He positioned himself behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach, and setting his chin on my shoulder. "I already called Dylan, he's going in for me today." He started to kiss my shoulder, then my neck. "Are you getting workers comp then?" I shrugged.

"I didn't pay much attention….. I think I was laid-off though, I can't imagine why they'd just up and fire me…"

"I'm sure I can find you a job at the station."

There was no way I could accept an offer like that, especially since I just slept with him. What would people say? I was positive that he wouldn't care, but I did. "No, it's alright… I'm going to call Kyle, and then we can do… something. I don't know. Whatever you want."

"Anything?"

I looked back at him, my blush returning accompanied by a grin. "No."

Xxxxxxxx

"Hey dude, I heard about Wendy…. You holding up okay?"

"Wendy? Oh! Oh, yeah… I'm fine."

"… Ok. What's up then?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Jesus, Stan. I know that you're upset…"

"No dude! It's not what you're thinking! I've already slept with him. I really like him!"

"…"

"Kyle, I'm serious."

"You're… seriously?" I jumped slightly when Cartman spoke, but even more when Kyle started screaming at him to get off the phone. When he finally got off, I could hear him laughing loudly in the background.

"Sorry, Stan. He's been acting like a total asshole today."

"What's new? … Look, I just wanted to tell you… I'll leave you two alone now..." I wasn't in the mood to talk after what Cartman did, but he insisted I stay.

"Tell me what he's like! Do I know him?"

That's when I remembered that Kyle hates Goths more than Nazi's.

Shit.

"Y-yeah… You kinda know him. He graduated with us."

"We had a tiny graduating class, I probably remember him. What's his name?"

"Evan." I looked around me, making sure that the Goth hadn't snuck back into my room.

"… I don't remember anyone by that name."

"He's a… well…. He's one of the Goths…"

Kyle was silent; I even called his name a few times before he replied. "A GOTH? YOU'VE JUST SLEPT WITH A GOTH?!"

I almost hung up. Almost. "I like him."

I heard him groan through the receiver. I could just picture him pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed tightly in aggravation. "Stan…"

"You're with CARTMAN, Kyle! You have no right to talk!! I mean, at least Evan can keep a job!"

And with that, the line went dead. No death threats, it went better than I had initially expected.

I pressed the off button and let the phone drop out of my hand and crash to the floor below.

Evan's going to be a wonderful boy friend, much better than Kyle's Nazi. He'll see!

After what seemed like an hour of staring at the now battery-less phone on the floor, I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"I'm meeting Henri at Village Inn, will you come?"

I walked over to the door, opening it slowly and leaned against the frame. "I'd love to."

Xxxxxxx

Yeah, I wrote all this a loooong time ago. I just figured I'd post it today, with no motivation to write another sex scene after working on 'Conforming' until, like, 3 am yesterday. XD Next chapter will have sex, Kyle in person and Kenny! BUT FIRST HENRIETTA. So, yeah.


End file.
